genjifandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown Heishi general
This Unknown Heishi General is one of the leading general's of Kiyomori's foot soldiers, he first appears as an enemy boss in the Genji: Dawn of the Samurai game, he is the first boss of Chapter one and is overall the very first boss of the entire game. Appearance He wears green - red armor with some pieces of grey armor on his shoulders and thighs. He wears a black and grey helmet along with a white mask which resembles a barbarian's face. Plot Chapter 1 This Heishi General appeared in Mt. Kurama as the leader of a group of Heishi soldiers. He hindered Yoshitsune and Otohiko as they tried to escape from the mountain, but was killed by Yoshitsune afterwards. Strategy As the very first boss of Genji: Dawn of the Samurai, the Heishi General is retivly straight forward, before the battle begins, he will call upon a group of four Heishi Soldiers to aid him in battle, the strategy is to first take out the Heishi Soldiers first as they can get in the way of battling the Heishi General, the fasts way is to use Kumi, as a single Kumi strike can take them out in one hit, after dealing with all of them, focus you attention on the Heishi General. On his own, the Heishi General will attack with a single sword swipe smilar to that of a Heishi Soldiers, except he charges as he preforms the sword swipe, which can catch the Player off-guard if their not careful, he can also block Yoshitsune's attacks, and if attack too long he will counter Yoshitsune's attacks and then do a sword swipe attack on him, another attack is that he will charge up yellow energy from his sword and do a charging sword strike, he can also call in for some back, this is demonstrated as he will turn around and do a palming pose, the strategy during this part of the battle is to ether wait until the Heishi General lowers his guard down, or when he attempts to call for back up, thats your chance to attack him. Later on in the game, there are other Heishi Generals that will appear as regular enemies, some of which even carry spears like the enemies found in-game, likewise, fight them as you would with the Unknown Heshi General you fought earlyer. Gallery Game screenshot(s) Mt. Kurama fight 1.jpg|The Unknown Heishi General fighting againts Yoshitsune. Trivia * The Unknown Heishi General is one of the only bosses in Genji: Dawn of the Samurai that will become regular enemies. * The Unknown Heishi General is the enemy to attack while moving, while the enemies just stand there while attacking. * The Unknown Heishi General is the first boss in Genji: Dawn of the Samurai to not posses any element abilities, altho that is a smilar case with the first fight agents Taira Shoki and Nue, they gain element attacks in their second encounters. Category:Male characters Category:Heishi Category:Enemy bosses